First Love
by Griever's Emperor
Summary: Squinoa. During a concert in Esthar, Squall and Rinoa singers in rival bands and old enemies bump into each other. Will they fall in love or will they be enemies forever? First FFVIII fic. No flamers!
1. Chapter 1

**First Love**

**Hiya guys, this is my first story on I hope you enjoy this story and I would be grateful for your reviews! I'll look forward to your feedback and I hope you enjoy the story…**

**Chapter 1: Angel Wings**

* * *

_**Rinoa POV**_

"Quistis! You got your guitar packed! We can't forget anything once we get on that train." I shouted to Quistis with a loud voice.

"Yeah got everything packed, Rin!" I nodded and continued to pack my own things. My song words, gig times and of course my diary. I packed them all into my shoulder bag and swung it over my shoulder.

I looked around the old backstage where the guys and me used to sing. Since we got an agent we became one of the most popular bands to ever grace this planet… well so our agent said.

We started out in this club and we would never forget it…

"Rin, you coming?" Selphie asked popping her head around the corner. I smiled to her and nodded slowly.

"Yeah… We should go. Where's Ellone?" I asked, she was always on time and she never missed a gig.

"I don't know. Were going to miss our train if we don't go now!" Quistis argued walking over to us, her guitar case in her hand.

"Well…don't you think we should wait a little while longer?" I asked. I didn't want to leave my bass guitarist behind, she was one of the best we had.

"Rin…we can't wait. We miss this train…we miss this concert and we really need to win this!"

I'll admit I wanted to win this gig too. It was a huge concert set in Esthar where bands from all other the world came over to play. The winning band got ten thousand gil cash and a large gig that went to all the separate towns and cities to play in. That was all we needed to become the best band ever!

"Maybe I should call her?" I asked pulling out my phone.

"Call her on the way, let's go!" Selphie shouted pulling me out of the door quickly. She was hyper as hell. We got to the gate of our club and she let go of me. The coach arrived about ten minutes later to take us up to the train station. Selphie was the first to get on, like I said, she was hyper!

We all sat on separate rows of seats, Quistis was on the row behind me and Selphie was on the row to my left. The couch set off to get another band, Selphie started to sing a few songs on the way and Quistis kept shouting in my ear, I was shocked I wasn't going deaf.

It took minutes to get to the place we were going to, I hoped this band didn't do what Quistis and Selphie were doing. I felt a little stressed, I think it may have been the guys, or it may have been because I was nervous. I was nervous but I knew I was going to enjoy it.

I was nervous in case something went wrong or I fell over in the middle of my song, which I didn't need!

Half way through the journey Selphie began to moan a little and I began to wonder if she was feeling ill or something. "Selphie? You ok?"

She sat next to me and held her stomach, "Rin I need the toilet!" She whispered. Quistis over heard her and began to laugh, she looked over our seats and began to smile, "Didn't you go before we left the club?"

"No… I was too excited! I forgot to go!" I began to giggle and looked out of the window to stop myself from laughing even more. "Hey there's the studio the other band is in!" I shouted.

"I wonder if they have a toilet?" Said Selphie.

"Obviously they'll have a toilet, no one would work there if it didn't have one, unless they don't have a bladder that is!" Replied Quistis.

Selphie laughed as I was still looking out of the window, trying to think of who would come out.

"Don't make me laugh, please, your making it worse." Selphie begged.

"Oh No!" I mumbled.

"What?" Quistis asked looking out the window with me.

"Its Squall Leonhart's band!" I replied

"Oh you're joking me?"

"Nope"

_I couldn't believe it! My rival band, Lionheart was coming to the gig as well! Want to know why I hate them so much? Well let me tell you…_

_Back in college, during the end of the year I had written many songs… only one song appealed to me though. I called it Eyes On Me, my mother had written it years previous to me and I thought I would change the lyrics around and mess with the beat a little. That's when it went all wrong…_

_I was best friends with a guy called Zell Dincht, I told him everything and so did he. We were the best of the friends. One day I told Zell about Eyes On Me and he asked if he could have the lyrics. I said yes of course and let him take them away._

_When I was going to sing them at a talent show the next day, Lionheart were before the guys and me. Zell had given the song to the lead singer and let him sing our song! He stole our lyrics. I was mad…but I had to let it go, I couldn't do anything. So now that I had matured a little I thought I had put it behind me, but now seeing Lionheart again. I just remember the humiliation I went through when I lost to them in that talent show…_

_I hated Zell and I hated Lionheart. But most of all… I hated the lead singer… Squall Leonhart._

I watched them walk to the coach and climb in. I scowled at the whole band as it went past Quistis, Selphie and I. Zell Dincht the drummer, Seifer Almasy the guitarist, Irvine Kinnease the bass guitarist and worst of all Squall Leonhart… the lead singer.

We didn't bother looking at each other, in my opinion I hated them all and didn't want to look at them, I bet they probably thought the same thing. My band hated them and his band hated ours. Simple…

Squall and his band sat right at the back and began to talk amongst each other; I did the same with my band. I sometimes looked up to see what they were doing, but when I saw they were just talking I looked back out of the window to watch as the studio fly by. It was only a couple of minutes now until the train station now.

"Oh no! I forgot to go to the toilet!" Selphie moaned as she held her stomach tighter. Quistis laughed again and tapped her on the back.

"It's only ten minutes until we get to the train station. Then you can go." Selphie sighed and nodded slowly, I didn't bother joining in. My mood has suddenly taken a nosedive during to Lionheart's appearance, but I knew I had to get over it or my band would never win.

"We're going to win this…" I mumbled. Selphie and Quistis heard me and looked to me with big smiles.

"Of course we will! Or we wouldn't be called the Angel Wings!" I looked to them both and smiled. I knew we would win now… friends make you everything you are. They made the band what it was today. I knew we would win. I could feel it.

* * *

_**Squall's POV**__I was looking forward to the concert until I found Angel Wings were here! Their a good band but not good enough to beat us, their a bunch of sissy girls who sing about love and ponies. We sing about hard-core rock and things that really matter in life._

"Man we are so going to win this, their just a big bunch of wussys, aren't they squall?" Said Zell.

I didn't answer; I was too busy thinking about how much I hate Rinoa and her girls and just the fact of hearing their screeching terrifed me.

"Squall? Squall? Answer me squall!" Zell shouted.

"Sorry Zell, I got carried away then" I replied, feeling stupid for actually thinking about her band.

Irvine was trying not to sing to Selphie's songs but he had to keep his mouth shut, I started a contest in the studio where someone had to keep his mouth shut until they get out of the bus, I set the contest for him because he never keeps his gob shut. Thank Hyne it was working.

The bus stopped and the driver told us to all get off. The guys and me stood up, pushing past Heartilly as we went, I didn't care if I hurt them or not. Seifer began to laugh at them as we went passed and I sort of laughed to, it was great picking on them.

The Angel Wings got off after us, we went into a building and Zell asked a lady where to go to catch a train to Esther.

"Down the hall way on your right there's a glass door, go through it and you will see a train station and then go to the train saying Esthar on it" She replied.

Rinoa followed us down the hall way silently. We walked down the hall and saw a glass door, we walked through it, still with the Angel Wings following us, we then saw a train track, so we followed it and then we saw the massive train.

I looked back at Rinoa and both pulled evil faces at each other before looking back to the train.

I took a deep breath and stepped onto the train. "Ticket please?" Asked the ticket man. I gave him four tickets for my gang and me. I sat down on one of the seats and Zell sat on the row behind me, Irvine sat on the row beside me and Seifer on the row in front. But there were no more rows in so the Angel Wings had to sit next to us…

Then Rinoa gave the man her tickets and as soon as the man touched the tickets Selphie and Quistis came dashing into the train. Selphie sat next to Irvine, Quistis sat next to Seifer, and then Rinoa came to the seats, she had a choice of sitting next to me or Zell.

She stood there and sighed, she didn't know what decision to make. It was when the train driver came out and pushed her down into the seat next to me that she would be sitting next to me for the train ride. "Great… I'm sat next to you…" I mumbled coldly looking out of the train window.

"Oh shut up…" Rinoa replied looking away from me. I heard the guy's chuckle a little at me but I just ignored them. They knew how much I hated Heartilly; this was just hilarious for them…

I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed, this was going to be a very long train ride…

* * *

**There you go guys that's my new chapter! I hope you guys liked it and sorry if it's a bit slow, but** **honestly it does speed up! Hope you enjoyed it and please review!**

**Griever's Emperor**


	2. Chapter 2

**First Love**

**Hey guys, I hoped you like the first chapter and I hope you like this one too. I do feel nervous but not as much as last time so please take it easy on me!**

**Chapter 2: Rocky ride**

* * *

**Rinoa POV**

My back hurt from when the train driver pushed me into the seat,

and I have to sit next to Squall, what a nightmare day was going to be…

"Awwww look at them sat together! Aren't they sweet?" I heard Zell saying to Irvine.

"They sure are Zell!" Irvine said making sure me and Squall heard.

I wonder how Squall felt about what they were saying…? I bet it wasn't good.

I felt Squall's hand move from where it was placed and he clenched it into a fist. He stood up with an angry face; it was as bad as his normal face in my opinion.

Squall walked over to Zell, still with the angry look on his face. Squall reached his fist back to hit Zell. I quickly grabbed his arm as he swung it forward. He pushed me off his arm, but I held tight to it, the thing is, why did I stick up for my enemy? Squall sat back down next to me, he had one of those slob faces on again, which I think meant I hate you. Well who cares…? I hated him aswell.

Selphie sighed and walked slowly to the drivers cab. I heard her ask the driver how long it would be until we get to Esthar. The driver just said, "Ages yet love!"

Squall must have heard the driver say 'Ages' as he was already moaning and falling into his seat.

He sat back up and his hand flopped onto my seat, I budged up to the edge, as I didn't want him touching me with his greasy, horrible hands. Selphie and Quistis kept looking at us thinking we were going to hold hands; in fact that's what I thought because Squall just kept touching me! Not meaning to of course…

"Sorry" he said tiredly. I had admit I didn't blame him for tired because it had been a long day but I couldn't feel sorry for him…

I didn't like him, although I didn't have a boyfriend I didn't want one unless I meet a good looking man who would care for me and love me, unlike Squall would, actually I wouldn't know, I've never been out with him…

Well I still didn't want to go out with Squall though…

I whispered "Idiot!" by his side. You couldn't blame me he was an idiot.

A few seconds later everything went quiet until Selphie started to sing...

We all laughed as she sang this song:

_**Train Train Take us away  
Take us away Far away  
Into the future We will go  
Where it leads  
No one knows**_

It was funny listening to her sing, although I was too busy thinking about squall and the boys beating us, which wouldn't happen…

Seifer was been really quiet so I looked back; he was asleep next to Quistis. Selphie had brought her makeup with her, so she and Quistis put makeup on him, just as they started he made a noise and went back to sleep, they put dark eyebrows on him, mascara and lipstick on him, he looked like a right girl. Then we all started been noisy again. The driver couldn't stand it and he had to stop the train we were that noisy! "Will you please be quiet? I'll crash if I don't concentrate!" He shouted.

We stopped the noise as he started the train again, soon enough we all got bored…

"Hey Selphie do you still need the toilet?" I asked Selphie.

"A little bit…" She replied to me.

"Have you peed your pants because you needed the toilet a lot when we were on the coach?" Asked Quistis.

"I'm not that weird!" Replied Selphie.

"You sure?" Quistis and I asked her.

"Honest!" She said.

We all laughed for a little bit as the boys were just sat there staring at us, properly thinking we were weird…

Squall looked at me and looked out of the window, at all the flowers and trees.

I liked their songs but I just didn't like them.

"Hey listen, don't steal my lyrics again please." I said nudging him in the ribs.

"Okay, it was Zell's idea anyway, and he just wouldn't stop nagging me, so I had to do it!" He replied

"What you up to guys?" Whispered Quistis leaning over to our seats and laying her head on her arms...

"Nothing…" I quickly replied, in one of those ways where you giggle at the same time and it's easy for the other person to know your lying…

But Quistis didn't realize I was lying, thankfully, so she sat back down in her seat next to the snoring Seifer with the girl face…

"Yeah we aren't doing anything." He said.

_I know he is going to steal my lyrics, I know he is… He'll properly get his mates or something to find them out. But I wont know until he does it!_

He went back to looking out of the window, he had a grin on his face, and I knew he was going to steal them now!

I felt my phone vibrate my leg in my bag, I got out my phone and pressed the green button, I held it to my ear and heard Ellone's voice saying "Hiya Angel!"

"Hiya, hey why were you late?"

"Well I was at Baralai's house and I really got carried away playing that game where you sing in a microphone, I loved it, I want one!"

"Do you mean a karaoke thing?"

"Yeah anyway, ill meet you in the hotel, okay?"

"Yeah okay" I said. Then she went off, so I put my phone back into my bag.

"Who was that?" Squall asked me.

"None of your business!" I replied sticking my tongue out at him…

I looked back at the girls and Zell because they were been quiet, Selphie was asleep, so was Seifer still, Quistis was going to sleep but then Seifer rolled over and hit her in the nose which woke her up. Squall and me giggled and looked at each other, and then looked at Zell.

Zell was just sat there looking at Selphie and pulling funny faces at her…

I don't think Squall knew Ellone was in my band because she was a new member. She was the bass guitarist and she was a really good singer as well. We found her at one of those Concerts in Esthar; she was one of our fans. At the end she played us a song with her bass guitar, and that's when we asked her if she liked to join, because the other bass guitarist left in a mood because we made a song and I thought of a really good name called Tourniquet. She was being stupid and wanted to call it some other stupid name, so she went packing. (A/N: I do not own 'Tourniquet by Evanescence')

Squall looked at me and frowned, I defiantly knew he hated me, and I knew I hated him as well…

* * *

**There you go guys! I really hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the first one… Please review my chapters and me! Please!**

**Griever's Emperor**


End file.
